


Try to kill me, Viktor

by Jackson_J



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_J/pseuds/Jackson_J
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es uno de los mejores asesinos a sueldo de Rusia, siendo su trabajo y técnicas reconocidas incluso por la Bratvá: la mafia rusa. Se gana la vida aceptando trabajos que las personas ricas le envían a cambio de grandes cantidades de dinero. Sin embargo no está solo, pues pertenece a una organización rusa que se encarga de reunir a los asesinos más expertos o entrenar a quienes quieren serlo: “Volya Ubiytsy”Matar por interés y para sobrevivir: ese era el lema de Viktor.





	1. Lo que Viktor no quiere mostrar

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario:
> 
> Babushka: una manera formal de llamarle abuela (vieja o anciana) a Lilia (lol).

Con el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto de concentración, los auriculares puestos, los brazos estirados hacia delante y agarrando el arma, el ruso apretó el gatillo y la bala atravesó la cabeza de la silueta, muy lejos de lo que vendría siendo la diana, creando un pequeño agujero en ella. No chasqueó la lengua ni se enojó consigo mismo, pues aquello fue su objetivo desde un principio.  
Cuando iba a disparar de nuevo, solo pudo oír un sonido débil que se le antojó familiar debido a la protección en sus oídos; sin embargo, aquello no había sido obra de su arma.  
—¡Yuri! —gritó después de quitarse los cascos rápidamente, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta salir de la pedana y observar a un Yuri terriblemente concentrado en el campo de tiro. El rubio seguía disparando hacia los blancos habilitados en movimiento con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El peliblanco gruñó—. ¡Maldita sea, Yuri! ¡El silenciador, usa el silenciador! —chilló con rabia mientras se tapaba un oído con la mano. Vagamente había recordado las millones de veces en las que Yakov lo sermoneaba por no usar el supresor a la hora de disparar en el polígono de tiro. Suspiró aliviado una vez el sonido de los disparos cesó.  
Yuri le puso el seguro al arma, volvió a guardarla en su funda y se quitó los cascos. Él era Yuri Plisetsky, un novato de apenas dieciséis años que aspiraba a convertirse en uno de los asesinos a sueldo más reconocidos, al menos, por la mafia. Su aspecto lo hacía ver un chico delicado, pero su carácter lograba desencajar a las personas que no lo conocían. Era de complexión delgada y de estatura baja. Tenía su cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta mientras un par de mechones cortos ocultaban a duras penas la parte derecha de su pálido rostro. Poseía también unos intensos ojos verdes azulados y labios finos. Sin querer, desvió su mirada hacia el hombre que minutos atrás parecía desear matarlo.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—¿¡Que qué pasa!? ¿Por qué no le pusiste el silenciador? —le preguntó con reproche. Aún podía oír el agudo y desdichado pitido—. ¡Me dejaste medio sordo!  
—Hazte a un lado, grandísimo idiota —murmuró Yuri.  
—¿Descargaste tu arma? —quiso saber Viktor. Yuri negó a regañadientes—. Yakov se enfadará si no lo haces.  
—¡Tú tampoco la descargas! —Contraatacó el rubio, señalándolo con cierta molestia—. ¡Es injusto!  
—Yo tengo experiencia y soy un adulto. Tú todavía eres un niño, y los niños deben hacerles caso a sus mayores —Viktor esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. Estaba burlándose de él como siempre, lo subestimaba e intentaba herir su orgullo. Viktor creía que podía llegar a tener el control de todas las personas a su alrededor, pero Yuri no pensaba lo mismo.  
El menor se acercó al peliblanco para encararlo, y pese a la diferencia de altura, no se vio acobardado por los ojos azules y vacíos de Viktor, ni por su expresión ni al recordar su posición intimidante en el mundo de los asesinos a sueldo.  
—Solo porque te tengan en un altar no te convierte en un adulto con experiencia, maldito bastardo —escupió con ira y apretó la mandíbula—. ¡No te atrevas a volver a subestimarme!  
Rápidamente sacó la pistola de la sobaquera y con un movimiento preciso decidió apuntar al pecho de Viktor. Sin embargo, en un simple parpadeo, el leve sonido de un disparo inundó los tímpanos del ruso rubio, quien, atónito, fijó su mirada en el arma ajena sintiendo cómo toda su motivación desaparecía sin dejar rastro. La bala había rozado un mechón de su cabello.  
—Porque hoy estoy de buen humor, pero la próxima vez no fallaré a propósito —advirtió Viktor, inexpresivo.  
Yuri bajó el arma sin desviar sus ojos verdes de los del peliblanco. Por un momento, el lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio. Viktor lo quebró con su pregunta al reparar en los ojos llorosos del menor.  
»Yuri, ¿me tienes miedo ahora?  
Cabizbajo, Yuri guardó la pistola. Viktor quiso apoyar la mano en su hombro porque estaba consciente de que se había pasado de la raya con él pero, para su sorpresa, el rubio lo agarró de la camisa y lo miró con más odio de lo que un ser humano pudiera ver a otro. Yuri no derramó ninguna lágrima.  
—Viktor Nikiforov está muerto para mí.  
Viktor, lejos de alarmarse por la confesión, sonrió con una extraña tranquilidad.  
—Pensaba que ya lo estaba hace tiempo, ¿no, Yuratchka?  
Yuri lo soltó como si su ropa quemara o como si hubiera tocado durante mucho tiempo un cubito de hielo. Le dirigió una última mirada antipática, se puso la capucha, pasó de él y caminó hacia la salida a paso valiente.  
Viktor dejó de sonreír, contempló su arma por unos segundos y desenroscó el silenciador. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. Chasqueó la lengua.  
De repente, una voz conocida llamó su atención y lo hizo voltear. La joven permanecía con la espalda apoyada en la pared de una pedana. Mila Babicheva era bastante alta para su edad, dieciocho años. Tenía el cabello corto rojizo y levemente ondulado. Pese a su apariencia, era poseedora de una fuerza demoledora y lo demostraba cuando elevaba a Yuri por la cintura para molestarlo y reírse de sus reacciones. Su especialidad era la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ya que a ella no le interesaban las armas de fuego.  
—¿Acaso nunca aprenderás?  
—Mila, ¿cuándo llegaste?  
—Te recuerdo que hoy me toca vigilar el polígono a petición de babushka*.  
Viktor tuvo la necesidad de darse un golpe en la frente.  
—Cierto, lo había olvidado.  
—Está en tu naturaleza ser un olvidadizo —Mila se encogió de hombros, despreocupada. Después endureció su mirada y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero más importante, ¿por qué te comportas así con él?  
—Es un crío todavía... —se excusó el peliblanco como pudo. Los ojos de la joven lo escudriñaban sin piedad, por lo que se rindió y soltó una risita—. Veo que no compraré tu convicción con eso.  
—Ni en un millón de años —admitió ella—. ¿Crees que puedes ir por la vida disparándole a tus compañeros para meterles el miedo en el cuerpo?  
—No es por eso y tampoco quise hacerlo. Cuando me di cuenta ya había contraatacado de esa manera.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Eso justifica que siempre lo molestes, más que yo incluso?  
—Solo quiero que sepa en qué mundo se ha metido —Viktor suspiró, cansado de tantas preguntas e ignorando el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a sentir—. Mi intención no es matarlo. Desde que lo conocí siempre quise que abriera los ojos.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque no quiero que se convierta en lo que yo soy.  
Mila abrió la boca, mas no encontró las palabras correctas y volvió a cerrarla de mala gana.  
»Si comportándome de esta cruel manera con él hace que su espíritu desee superarme, entonces no me importará que me odie hasta desear verme muerto. Si se vuelve fuerte gracias a mi arrogancia, aunque él crea que lo desprecio, no me importa. Estoy bien con ello.  
—Yakov y Yuri tienen razón. Eres...un grandísimo idiota.  
Viktor sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que podía haber formas mejores de motivar a Yuri, pero él había decidido hacerlo así.


	2. La carta del mafioso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, por fin me he dignado a subir el siguiente capítulo, ya un poco más largo que el anterior.  
> Agradezco muchísimo el comentario que me dejaron con anterioridad y lo tomé en cuenta al empezar/terminar de escribir este capítulo. Cuando pueda lo contestaré~.
> 
> A veces suelo poner el glosario al principio, porque no le veo la gracia en quedarse con la intriga de "pero ¿y qué diablos significa esto?" hasta las notas finales.
> 
> 1\. Pakhan: jefe de cualquier grupo criminal ruso (o Bratvá [me gusta escribirlo con tilde, ¿va?])  
> 2\. Oyabun: jefe de cualquier clan de la Yakuza.  
> 3\. Wakagashira: hasta donde yo sé, sería una especie de "segundo al mando". Tiene más poder que el saiko-komon (un consejero/asesor) pero no más que el oyabun.  
> 4\. Obshchak: la persona encargada de cobrar o supervisar el dinero. En este fic, asiste a las reuniones que tengan que ver con el capital.

Viktor Nikiforov, con ya veintiocho años, gozaba de una gran reputación en su trabajo. No trabajaba en una multitudinaria empresa y tampoco es que le lloviera el dinero del cielo pero, para él, ser uno de los mejores asesinos a sueldo era permitirse todos los lujos que podía llegar a imaginarse.  
Sus clientes solían ser individuos con grandes fondos que lo contrataban para efectuar una ansiada venganza contra un sujeto o varios. A su vida llegaban todo tipo de personas buscando o suplicando ayuda: los padres de una niña que había sido asesinada; una prostituta con sed de venganza, el portavoz de un partido político que deseaba eliminar a otro; pleitos entre vecinos en donde uno terminaba muerto por causas desconocidas; el jefe de una mafia que había sido traicionado...; desde el rencor, pasando por el enemistad, hasta la fría venganza. Todo tenía una causa y una consecuencia. Y eso, Viktor creía, estaba en la naturaleza del egoísta y resentido ser humano. Incluso buscando sinónimos de venganza en el diccionario siempre encontraba la palabra «merecido». No era un hombre justiciero, solo un simple asesino sin ambiciones.  
¿Estaba mal? Sí, lo estaba según lo que la justicia dictaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por intereses, más que nada. ¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto, pero el pensar que el sujeto al cual asesinaba era desconocido lograba aliviar un poco la culpa que sentía.  
No admitiría nunca que había llegado a tener pesadillas donde aparecía el rostro de cada uno de sus objetivos, mas las tenía y las despreciaba tanto que a veces —solo a veces— tomaba una pastilla para dormir profundamente durante la noche, así conseguía que los recuerdos dejaran de atosigarlo en sus sueños o que el rastro de sangre en sus manos desapareciera.  
Viktor pertenecía desde muy joven a una organización rusa que se hacía llamar Volya Ubiytsy. Esta se encargaba de entrenar a jóvenes que querían convertirse en asesinos o ladrones y de reclutar a los que ya lo eran. Su creador y jefe se llamaba Yakov Feltsman, un ladrón en su juventud que una vez había soñado con expiar sus pecados. Él lideraba la organización junto a su exmujer Lilia Baranovskaya, una exteniente que había dirigido un escuadrón de Operaciones Antiterroristas Rusas y que era la actual entrenadora personal de Yuri Plisetsky.  
El ruso de cabello plateado torció el gesto cuando Yakov clavó la mirada en él. Entonces supo que le estaba dando permiso para abrir la puerta de cristal y entrar. Lo había convocado en su despacho con la noticia de que tenía un nuevo encargo y que parecía ser de máxima urgencia para el cliente. Yakov deslizó la carta hasta el otro extremo de la mesa donde Viktor se hallaba inmóvil.  
—Me la dieron hace unos días.  
—¿Y has estado esperando hasta ahora porque...?  
—Porque tuve que pensarlo más de tres veces.  
—¿Es algo tan increíble? —preguntó Viktor mientras abría el sobre ya roto y asiaba la carta—. Aquí no hay datos del cliente —comentó confundido.  
—Nos reunimos personalmente y allí me la entregó —respondió Yakov—. Se trata de Georgi Popovich.  
—Madre mía, el joven pakhan que está como una cabra...  
Yakov esbozó una sonrisa y negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Razón no le faltaba. Mientras Viktor leía con atención y seriedad, el mayor continuó hablando.  
—Esta vez necesita a una persona que roce lo profesional y sepa defenderse en el idioma japonés. Al principio había optado por escoger a Yuri, pero... después me comunicó con más detalle lo que buscaba y deseché esa idea rápidamente.  
—¿Japón? —Viktor frunció el entrecejo habiendo recordado algo molesto—. Tengo extraños recuerdos de mi última vez allí. Ese traficante de droga que había estafado a un pez gordo...  
—Sí, lo recuerdo.  
—Fue chocante. Aquel hombre se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, y cuando por fin lo había arrinconado en su propia casa... se suicida delante de mí —Viktor chasqueó la lengua, dejando de nuevo la carta encima de la mesa. Rememoró a regañadientes la escena en donde el traficante le había asestado un débil golpe para desarmarlo, y cómo luego corría hacia la cocina. Viktor pensaba que el aterrorizado hombre iría a por un arma, un simple cuchillo para plantarle cara. Sin embargo, justo al haber cruzado la puerta de la cocina preparado para apretar el gatillo, el hombre continuaba aún de pie con una gran mancha de sangre extendiéndose por su camiseta gris y un cuchillo clavado en el estómago. El ruso tuvo la rara sensación de estar contemplando una muerte a cámara lenta. Y una vez el cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, el traficante sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de la muerte y susurró con un tono casi delirante: «De todas formas, tenía pensado cometer suicidio en Aokigahara».   
Al día siguiente, Viktor decidió adentrarse en el popular bosque conocido como “El bosque de los suicidios”. Y después de haberse perdido, había prometido no volver a pisar aquel lugar jamás, ni apostando un millón, al haber sido testigo de los restos de huesos perdidos entre las piedras, sobres de pastillas para dormir, navajas y cuerdas atadas a los árboles. Japón le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.  
—Este cliente, Georgi, quiere que alguien asesine a como dé lugar a un japonés de nombre Yuuri del clan Katsuki, el hijo del oyabun Toshiya Katsuki; y para ello nos ha vuelto a enviar un trabajo complicado —Yakov suspiró y se sentó. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y fijó sus ojos en la carta. La dichosa carta negra.  
—¿Trabajo complicado? No es la primera vez que...  
—Lo sé, Vitya —lo interrumpió mostrando aún un semblante serio—. Pero en estos momentos, por lo que yo sé, hay mucha tensión en ese clan. El oyabun está enfermo, necesita un heredero. En este caso, será su hijo Yuuri —informó—. ¿Entiendes la magnitud del problema?  
—Lo entiendo. Si matan a su hijo, se quedan sin nuevo jefe —dijo el menor—. ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?  
—Lee la parte de atrás de la carta, por favor —le pidió Yakov.  
Y así lo hizo el ruso. Asió otra vez la carta y le dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos debido a la sorpresa y dejó que su mandíbula cayera un poco. Forzó una risa, asimilando lo que estaba leyendo.  
—Será una broma —sin embargo, el rostro de su jefe le indicó que no se trataba de una broma—. ¿Es en serio? ¡Wow! Esto me daría para vivir como un rico durante toda mi maldita vida.  
—Eso apunta a que si el wakagashira te escoge no será un trabajo fácil. Ni siquiera para un profesional como tú.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Viktor, desorientado, arrugando el entrecejo y esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.  
—Lo sabrás cuando mañana asistamos a la reunión con el pakhan. Por el momento, piensa en lo que harás, Vitya. ¿Aceptarlo o no?

 

Tal y como Yakov le había dicho, al día siguiente viajaron de Apraksin Bor, un lugar en el campo donde se hallaba escondido uno de los edificios de la organización, hasta uno de los distritos de San Petersburgo, Krasnoye Selo. El viaje duró más de cuatro horas en las que Viktor pensó una, otra y otra vez qué tan aislados se encontraban de la villa y los distritos de la ciudad para no ser atrapados.  
Cuando llegaron a la conocida beautiful village y se estacionaron delante de una pequeña mansión. Segundos después el chófer ya estaba abriéndole la puerta a Yakov, quien salió apresurado del coche para después voltearse y ver cómo Viktor salía por el otro lado. El mayor negó con una sonrisa leve antes de informarle.  
—Aquí se hospeda Georgi cuando está..., por así decirlo, de vacaciones.  
—Negociamos, hablamos, o lo que sea que vayamos a hacer, y nos largamos, ¿verdad que sí? —Viktor carraspeó mientras hacía el intento de no abrazarse a sí mismo para buscar la calidez que no podía encontrar; no al menos hasta que cruzaron la enorme puerta. Frunció el entrecejo por decimocuarta vez desde la mañana. Se había olvidado de llevarse consigo su gabardina beige favorita debido a las prisas del hombre que lo acompañaba. Estaba preparado mentalmente para cruzarse con el respetado jefe del clan mafioso, pero no para ver, desde la puerta entreabierta y mientras Yakov se llevaba una mano a la cara, cómo aquel joven lloriqueaba con el móvil en la mano, clamando el nombre a una tal Anya e impactando el puño contra un escritorio de madera. A ambos lados dos guardaespaldas poniendo los ojos en blanco pero manteniéndose rígidos y elegantes. «—Me imagino que ya estarán más que acostumbrados a estos berrinches —pensó Viktor—. Deben tener un buen sueldo...»  
—¡Mi amada Anya! ¿Por qué me has dejado por él? No se diga más... ¡Ordenaré que asesinen a ese bastardo! —golpeó la mesa de nuevo sin que la expresión de profundo dolor se desvaneciera de su rostro.  
—Deja que Anya sea feliz, niño —dijo Yakov, sorprendiéndolo un poco.  
Georgi parpadeó varias veces, se aclaró la garganta y se reincorporó de golpe recobrando el aliento, secándose el reguero de lágrimas y dejando el móvil encima de la mesa. Volvió a toser adoptando una pose severa.  
—Los estaba esperando.  
«—¡Claro que no! —Viktor tuvo la necesidad de gritar mientras reía.»  
»Y borren eso de su memoria, ahora —amenazó.  
—No se diga más —Yakov murmuró, no asustado pero sí chistoso. Uno de los guardaespaldas tuvo que aguantar la carcajada que amenazaba con delatarlo. Georgi no se enteró y Viktor suspiró.  
—Sentaos, los demás están por venir.  
El asesino ruso contempló la habitación entera reparando en las seis sillas que se situaban enfrente del escritorio del mafioso. Frunció los labios. El mayor tomó asiento en una de ellas como si el hecho de que el pakhan estuviera esperando por más visitas no le sorprendiera en absoluto o como si realmente hubiera estado informado con anterioridad y se lo hubiese escondido por algún motivo. Ladeó la cabeza, confuso; sin embargo, no dijo ni una sola palabra e imitó las acciones de Yakov sin rechistar.  
El ambiente se mantuvo silencioso por un momento que al hombre de cabello plateado le pareció eterno. Entonces, Yakov rompió el gélido mutismo con una voz ronca.  
—Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos los tres, ¿verdad?  
—La última vez fue hace cuatro años, justo cuando llegué al poder y me convertí en el jefe —dijo Georgi con una extraña sonrisa iluminando su semblante pensativo—. ¿Por qué había sido?  
—Querías deshacerte de alguien no muy importante —recordó Viktor—. Esa fue la última vez que nos vimos.  
—Oh, sí... La verdad es que no has cambiado nada, Viktor.  
—Tú mucho menos —contestó el ruso, tajante. Sus ojos azules como el océano bailaron hasta la ventana, donde vio el exterior con aburrimiento, mientras movía nerviosamente una pierna. Se estaba impacientando y Yakov lo había notado.  
—¿Acaso hemos venido muy temprano? —preguntó.  
—No, son ellos los que se atrasaron —Georgi chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos—. No sé si voy a poder confiar en esos dos más que en Viktor.  
—¿De qué están hablando? —el aludido interrogó con el entrecejo arrugado—. Siento que estoy perdido. Yo solo vengo a informarme sobre tu maldito encargo, Georgi.  
—Vitya —lo llamó su jefe, reprendiéndolo con la mirada. Le estaba pidiendo paciencia y, sobre todo, que cerrara la boca el mayor tiempo posible.  
Él estaba listo para reclamarle y enfadarlo más si podía. No obstante, uno de los guardias que vigilaban la puerta comunicó que ya habían llegado, por lo que Georgi dio la orden de dejarlos pasar. Eran tres personas. Uno de ellos daba la impresión de ser de la edad de Yakov; calvo, de complexión ancha y con gafas rojas. El que lo acompañaba era más joven y alto; tenía el cabello teñido de dos tonos, rubio y marrón. Sus ojos eran de un color verde apagado y poseía un pequeño indicio de bigote y barba. Por último, un chico de rasgos asiáticos que apenas debía pasar de los veinte años. Su cabello castaño ondulado llegaba hasta sus hombros y algunos mechones levantados caían por su rostro y se hacían a un lado. Era de piel pálida y era poseedor de unos ojos marrones oscuros y rasgados.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta situarse delante del pakhan, presentarse con cortesía y sentarse en las sillas restantes.  
Todos cruzaron miradas como si se tratara de un desafío. La incógnita era: ¿Qué demonios hacían ahí?  
—Bien, ahora que estamos todos... —susurró Georgi con una sonrisa. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio, cogió lo que parecía ser una carpeta y la arrojó en la mesa—. Viktor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti y, por último, Hikaru Fujiwara. Aunque al principio los tres entraréis en mi plan para derrocar al clan Katsuki...  
—¿Perdón? —Chris lo interrumpió—. Se supone que solo hay que matar a, no sé, un mocoso que va a ser jefe de una banda de tontos japoneses. ¿Por qué necesitas a tres personas? Con un tiro en la nuca me lo quitaría de encima en menos de dos días.  
—¿Tú crees, Christophe? —Georgi lo desafió con la mirada. Luego se llevó un dedo a la mandíbula y empezó a dar golpecitos sin borrar la sonrisa—. A ese que llamas mocoso no le han conseguido hacer daño desde que nació, y no porque siempre esté rodeado de “tontos japoneses”. Es peligroso y ahora mismo tiene algo muy valioso que me pertenece.  
—Venganza, entonces —resolvió Viktor encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Exacto. Aquí tengo toda la información del clan Katsuki y del heredero. Sois libres de echarles un vistazo a los documentos —dejó que Chris cogiera la carpeta e hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando—. La historia empieza así. Su padre Toshiya se encuentra en un estado de vida o muerte, así que todas las señales apuntan a que Yuuri será el heredero del puesto pese a que el viejo tiene otra opción, su hija Mari Katsuki. Ya saben que las mujeres no consiguen mucho en la mafia, por lo que ella sería irrelevante —relató, casi indiferente—. Dentro de cuatro días tengo programada una reunión con Yuuri Katsuki aunque, obviamente, de eso se haría cargo mi obshchak ya que son temas de dinero e importaciones. Pero yo estaré ahí, y ustedes también —los fue señalando uno a uno a excepción de Yakov y Josef, quienes permanecieron con una expresión seria—. ¿Sabéis que me conocen por el pakhan que regala personas a sus socios?  
Viktor supo por dónde iban los tiros y tragó saliva, tenso. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo extraño.  
—Quieres forzar a Yuuri para que escoja a uno de los tres, irnos con él de vuelta a Japón para encontrar ese algo tuyo tan valioso y al final asesinarlo.  
—Propio de ti, Viktor.  
—Es muy predecible —el aludido sonrió con amargura—. Tu grupo es muy conocido en Rusia por el tráfico de personas.  
—Sí, y para eso necesitaba a tres asesinos que hablaran el idioma japonés a la perfección: un ruso, un suizo y un japonés. Así que esto será como la lotería.  
—Siempre te han gustado los juegos difíciles —comentó Christophe con un tono de voz juguetón—. Pero acepto este juego tuyo. ¿Nos dirás más sobre tu ingenioso plan?

 

Viktor no pudo evitar suspirar. Había anochecido ya y seguía en aquella mansión. No le agradaba la idea de comunicarse con su víctima y entrar en confianza con ella, pero estaba siendo completamente derribado por la presión que ejercía Yakov para que aceptara el encargo. No le llamaba la atención aquel plan, ni tampoco el nombre, el apellido o el patronímico que tuvo que inventarse para el nuevo DNI y el pasaporte por si acaso. A partir de ahora ya no era Viktor Nikiforov; era Demyan Serkin.  
Negó con una leve sacudida de cabeza, regresando de sus pensamientos a la tierra. Se puso con pereza un abrigo y salió al balcón. Admiró con tranquilidad el cielo plagado de brillantes estrellas y la Luna creciente, la cual decoraba de una manera hermosa el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos azules.  
Ni siquiera había querido ver las fotos de Yuuri Katsuki.


	3. La promesa de Yuri Plisetsky y las fotos de Yuuri Katsuki

Viktor clavó su mirada en la silueta humana que se encontraba al fondo. Tenía dos agujeros cerca del corazón y otro en el brazo derecho. Respiró hondo y arrugó el entrecejo mientras volvía a colocarse en posición de tiro, con el dedo rozando el gatillo del arma y concentrándose en la zona que quería perforar con la bala: la cabeza.  
Efectuó un disparo pero se desvió y no consiguió atravesar ninguna parte de la silueta. Chasqueó la lengua nada contento con el resultado.  
—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Demyan.  
El ruso bajó el arma y se giró al reconocer aquella voz que con burla había pronunciado su nombre de trabajo. Vio al rubio, quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en los labios, acercándose con precaución a él como si se tratara de un felino.  
—¿Te estás burlando de mí, Yuri? —preguntó.  
—Sí, viejo.  
Regresó su vista a la pistola. No estaba de buen humor para lidiar con aquel adolescente.  
»Estás rarísimo desde que llegaste ayer de la reunión —comentó Yuri, vacilante por unos segundos en los que meneó el cuerpo lentamente de un lado a otro buscando llamar la atención de aquellos ojos azules que se encontraban fijos en la empuñadura del arma.  
—¿Preocupado por mí?  
—No, más bien estoy preocupado por tu pelo —rio por lo bajo. Cargó el arma que llevaba consigo y, sin borrar su sonrisa altanera, agregó—. Te van a salir más canas de las que tienes.  
—No son canas y te advierto que no estoy de buenas como para aguantarte hoy.  
—No sé de qué te quejas. Yo no te soporto ni hoy ni nunca.  
—Pero vienes siempre buscándome —contraatacó Viktor esbozando una sonrisa de victoria al reparar en la expresión del menor. Sin poder evitar las ganas que tenía de molestarlo, se acercó a su rostro y agregó en un susurro—. Parece como si gritaras por mi atención.  
Ya sabía cómo reaccionaría Yuri ante aquellas palabras, por lo que se alejó antes de que el puño del rubio le rozara la cara.  
—Dilo de nuevo —amenazó sin apenas moverse, con el puño todavía cerrado y el brazo tapándole la mitad del rostro. Sus ojos verdosos resplandecían llenos de furia contenida—. Dilo y no volverás a ver la luz del día.  
Viktor resopló.  
—Cálmate, ¿sí?  
—Solo vine a decirte que si te eligen a ti más te vale cumplir con la estúpida misión y regresar pronto, porque cuando lo hagas yo me habré hecho más fuerte.  
—¿En menos de tres semanas?  
—Sé lo que digo, así que tendremos un duelo y te demostraré que ya no soy un niño —declaró con una catastrófica confianza en cada palabra proferida—. Entrenaré día y noche si hace falta, pero te ganaré y entonces deberás tratarme como a un igual —mientras lo señalaba con el entrecejo fruncido, juró aquello con toda su alma.  
El mayor se sorprendió, mas lejos de expresarlo simplemente asintió con una sonrisa arrogante que terminó por sacar de sus casillas a Yuri. Este se dio la vuelta sin deshacer su gesto amenazador y masculló algo a cada paso que daba. Parecían ser maldiciones hacia la completa existencia de Viktor Nikiforov.  
»¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberte reído de mí todo este tiempo, viejo estúpido! —gritó antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla dándole una fuerte patada.  
Viktor se rascó la nuca e hizo una mueca. Cansado, estaba demasiado cansado. No había podido dormir bien durante el trayecto de vuelta a Apraksin Bor por culpa de la conversación telefónica entre Yakov y algún conocido suyo. Y por la mañana, en su hora libre, solo pudo pensar en que por la tarde debía volver a San Petersburgo para seguir las órdenes de un pakhan, ver a los otros dos asesinos rivales y enfrentar a su nueva presa: Yuuri Katsuki.  
—Otro problema añadido a la lista...

Cargando con las dos maletas, Viktor paró en la entrada del edificio y vio que el chófer lo esperaba al lado del coche negro. Cuando el hombre reparó en su presencia, se acercó a él y tomó las maletas para después colocarlas en el maletero mientras Viktor esperaba a Yakov.  
Se dio cuenta de que Mila se despedía de él con un suave movimiento de mano desde la ventana del segundo piso, así que terminó imitándola por puro impulso.  
Viktor se dirigió al vehículo, cogió el móvil y miró la hora en la pantalla antes de sentarse en el asiento de atrás. Arrugó el entrecejo haciendo una expresión impaciente y en ese momento el chófer cerró la puerta. ¿Por qué demonios Yakov tardaba tanto?  
Habían pasado ya alrededor de cinco minutos cuando contempló a Yakov caminando ligero hacia el coche. Al de hebras plateadas no le dio tiempo a molestarse con él, pues enseguida fue callado por una excusa barata. Se aseguraron de que llevaban todo lo que necesitaban y el coche se puso en marcha tras la orden de Yakov.

—Será divertido, ¿no crees?  
Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del suizo al ver a Viktor en la entrada del apartamento cargando con las maletas.  
—No me digas que durante estos días serás mi compañero de habitación en este maldito lugar.  
—Maldito no sé, pero lujoso te digo yo que sí —respondió mientras dejaba el candado de una maleta en el suelo—. De todas formas, no es nada raro que los grupos de la mafia realicen los tratos y cosas así en hoteles de este nivel.  
—Incluso cuando hay más posibilidades de que se filtre información o los pille la policía... —murmuró Viktor evitando pisar alguna de las pertenencias ajenas. Aquello era un completo desastre—. A todo esto y perdón por la pregunta pero ¿se puede saber qué haces desembalando el equipaje en la entrada?  
—¿No puedo o qué?  
Ignorando el tono brusco que había empleado el rubio teñido, los ojos azules viajaron curiosos hacia un maletín de larga longitud que tenía toda la pinta de transportar un fusil de francotirador. Supuso que el suizo se especializaba en el disparo a distancia.  
—¿Eres un francotirador? —se animó a preguntarle.  
Christophe asintió sin mirarlo. No parecía tener el mínimo interés en su rival.  
—Pero no te preocupes, señor... ¿Demyan? También sé cómo cortarle el cuello a mi objetivo con una navaja y preparar todo el escenario para que se vea como un accidente o un suicidio.  
Sonrió con un aire coqueto. Viktor rodó los ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron.  
—Pues bien por ti, Roger.  
El ruso reprimió las ganas de bostezar y sin esperar una contestación cargó con el equipaje y se fue directo a la habitación que compartiría durante dos días más con aquel hombre, dejando a este atrás ocupado con su interminable trabajo de buscar algo importante entre la ropa.  
La vista desde la ventana le parecía bonita y aburrida a la vez. Las luces de los coches iluminaban la carretera urbana y las farolas de las aceras mostraban el camino a los transeúntes. La luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo oscuro pero las estrellas, a diferencia de en Apraksin Bor, apenas podían ser contempladas debido a la luz que desprendían las calles.  
El hotel de cinco estrellas, que antiguamente se trataba de una mansión, poseía solamente cuatro pisos —ellos estaban en el último—. Sin embargo, el interior del edificio era bastante más amplio de lo que aparentaba. La recepción y el vestíbulo ocupaban un gran espacio, los pasillos eran casi eternos, contaban con más de cien habitaciones y como servicio ofrecían la comida en un enorme comedor ostentoso, una sala de conferencias, un pequeño gimnasio, baños tradicionales para los huéspedes y otra pequeña parte de la edificación que por el momento permanecía cerrada para los clientes.  
Viktor se sentó en la primera cama que vio y se dispuso a sacar las cosas que más le harían falta. Se despojó de la chaqueta del traje dejándola doblada encima de una maleta, y procedió a quitarse la corbata con cansancio para poder desabrochar al menos tres botones de su camisa blanca. Masajeó su cuello durante unos segundos y agarró el móvil como si esperara, ansioso, un mensaje importante.  
—Ya te adueñaste de esa cama, ¿no?  
Cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
—¿La querías tú acaso?  
—No, en realidad me da igual —confesó Christophe, ahora designado temporalmente como Roger—. ¿Ya te has aprendido la información personal de nuestro Yuuri Katsuki?  
—Ni siquiera le he echado el ojo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Y a qué esperas? —Le interrogó el suizo con sorpresa—. Vas a tenerlo delante dentro de unos días y no sabrás siquiera quién es. En mi bolso tengo los papeles: los necesitarás.  
—De acuerdo, me rindo.  
Viktor miró de reojo a Christophe, quien se había dado la vuelta, y una corta risa pesada salió de sus labios.  
«—Te impresionarías más si supieras cómo trabajo —pensó.»  
No tardó mucho en traerle los documentos que Georgi les había proporcionado el día de la reunión. Algunas páginas estaban levemente arrugadas y otras subrayadas o con notas en los bordes y en los espacios. Christophe había reunido incluso más información de la que Georgi tenía y, conjeturando que no eran falsos, eso solo podía significar que el suizo los obtenía de buenos contactos.  
—Al parecer no somos los primeros que hacemos este trabajo —comentó Chris—. Hace aproximadamente dos años, Georgi se alió con un pequeño grupo japonés que buscaba lo mismo que él y ambos bandos terminaron contratando a un profesional joven —señaló el nombre en la hoja y lo leyó en voz alta—. Phichit Chulanont: un tailandés hacker que también trabajaba como asesino a sueldo. Después de su viaje a Japón, jamás volvieron a saber de él.  
—¿El clan Katsuki lo asesinó?  
—Según mis datos contrastados con los de Georgi, fue descubierto por el mismo Yuuri y lo torturaron y mataron el mismo día —contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama de enfrente—. Lo más extraño es que desaparecieron todos los datos sobre Phichit, como si su existencia hubiera sido borrada del mundo.  
—No se andan con rodeos —Viktor rio con desgana.  
—Y ahora serán más violentos. No van a dejar que alguien le ponga un dedo encima al próximo jefe.  
—Conclusión: debemos ser cuidadosos mientras él esté aquí de vacaciones.  
—Sí. Se hospedará aquí durante una semana después de la negociación y, si el plan del pakhan resulta ser un éxito, uno de los tres se irá con él a Japón.  
—Esto es de película —el hombre de cabello plateado refunfuñó regresándole algunos papeles que ya había acabado de leer—. ¿Cómo diablos se le metió en la cabeza a Georgi que el japonés aceptaría su “regalo” como si nada?  
—Bueno..., esto se trata solamente de un rumor, por lo que no es información verídica, pero me han dicho que Yuuri frecuenta bares masculinos.  
—¿Bares masculinos?  
—Sí, creo que era en la zona roja de Tokyo. Ahí existen bares donde se reúnen principalmente homosexuales y hay rumores de que lo han visto por esos lugares.  
Viktor alzó una ceja y se humedeció los labios, pensativo.  
—Oh, no creo que las preferencias sexuales sean de importancia ahora —opinó en voz baja—. ¿Dónde están las fotos?  
—En la parte de atrás de la última página.  
Se saltó la información que había en las tres hojas y se fue directo a la última, dándole la vuelta y arrugando la frente en el acto. Viktor inhaló aire y lo mantuvo en sus pulmones por unos segundos.  
—¿Es... él? —preguntó sin despegar los ojos de aquellas fotografías impresas. En la primera foto se veía a un joven que debía rondar los veintitantos años, de cabello corto y negro, tez pálida y ojos marrones asiáticos tras las gafas de montura azul. Vestía un atuendo tradicional japonés parecido a un hakama y a ambos lados dos hombres de cuerpos más trabajados permanecían sentados de rodillas. En la segunda fotografía aparecía Yuuri con un traje de etiqueta, sin gafas y con el cabello hacia atrás. Al fondo, las luces llamativas de los edificios daban a entender que se encontraba en alguna calle. Posiblemente la foto fuera tomada desde una distancia considerable sin que se diera cuenta, pues estaba mirando hacia el coche negro como si ignorara el hecho de que había una cámara captando dicho momento—. ¿Me estás diciendo que a este niño con gafas y cara de inocente no le han logrado tocar ni un pelo desde que nació?  
—¿No suelen decir que las apariencias engañan? Pues esa frase también se aplica perfectamente a ti, Demyan.  
Viktor alzó la cabeza encontrándose con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en los labios de Christophe.  
—Nos vamos a llevar genial —susurró, sarcástico y molesto al mismo tiempo.  
Christophe levantó un poco las manos y las zarandeó lentamente como si quisiera calmarlo.  
—Yo solo digo lo que pienso —se defendió y se cruzó de piernas mientras miraba hacia el techo—. De verdad, pensé que Viktor Nikiforov era una leyenda, un simple mito, o un demonio... Pero realmente no eres para nada amenazante. De hecho, me dan ganas de molestarte —reconoció inflando las mejillas y frunciendo el ceño con cierto deje de desilusión.  
—¿Y quién te dijo que soy peligroso?  
—La primera y última persona que sobrevivió a uno de tus disparos.  
Viktor tragó saliva.  
—No...  
—JJ parece un gato de tantas vidas que tiene, ¿no crees?  
Si al comienzo del día no estaba de buen humor, definitivamente por la noche se vería blasfemando al destino por haber unido todas sus desgracias en menos de tres días.


End file.
